emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6456/6457 (22nd January 2013)
Plot Cain warns Debbie how serious things are, explaining that she could end up inside. He is furious at what his daughter has become and is unimpressed that she seems determined to sort the mess out herself. Debbie then visits Lisa, wanting her to speak to Dom on her behalf. She hopes Lisa will ask Dom to back off, believing that she owes her one after everything with Chas. However, Lisa is thwarted as when she tries to talk to Dom, he tells her that she should stay out of it. Later, Dom storms into Tug Ghyll, angry about Debbie involving Lisa. Debbie starts to feel for Dom as he tells her that he hasn't got lots of people to look out for him like she has. Debbie offers him a job, but he wants 10% of the business. Debbie tries to negotiate but he insists on 10%, and Cain is seething when he discovers that Debbie has agreed to it. Debbie explains to Cain that Dom working at the garage is much better than him visiting her in prison. Meanwhile, Rachel is terrified about taking Archie home today. Panicking, Rachel asks Sam to watch Archie and makes a run towards the hospital exit. Back in the village, Rachel ignores Sam's calls and looks for an escape at Tall Trees Cottage. Sandy is surprised as he lets a tearful Rachel in and sees she needs to talk. Rachel is touched by Sandy's kindness as he tells her that she's stronger than she thinks and will be fine with Archie. Soon afterwards, Jai is cold towards Rachel as he questions her about his son coming home. Rachel determinedly tells Jai that it's just her and Archie now. Arriving back at the hospital, Rachel goes ahead with bringing her son home. At the house, Ali and Ruby leave a grateful Rachel to it. She is touched when Sam offers to stay the night so they can take it in turns to watch Archie, and she realises she is starting to have feelings for him. Later, Jai is totally rocked when he watches Rachel and Sam with Archie through the window. Elsewhere, Moira has to cancel on attending the farmers' ball with Cain as the sheep have an infection she needs to deal with, Alicia and Priya both get interviews for the Home Farm job, Robbie agrees to move back in at Home Farm when Megan offers him a job, Nikhil reluctantly lets Jai look after Molly while he's at a meeting, while Alicia warns David to stay away from Jacob. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Archie Breckle - Aadam Wahab Shahzad (uncredited) *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook Guest cast *Nurse - Sophie Bickerstaff Notes *This was a one-hour episode due to an edition of Coronation Street airing on Wednesday 23rd January at 7.00pm as the 2013 National Television Awards aired in its place at 7.30pm. Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes